Aunt Cass Goes Out
"Aunt Cass Goes Out" is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on June 30, 2018. Synopsis After Aunt Cass nearly discovers Hiro's secret membership in the Big Hero 6, Hiro tries to set her up with someone to distract her. Plot Representing the Frederickson family in his father's place, Fred invites Hiro, Baymax, and Go Go to the unveiling of a new product at Krei Tech Industries called "Buddy Guard": A small military grade drone designed to be a personal bodyguard. It is capable of countering any attack, armed with lasers, bolas launchers, and Flexible Display Technology that can turn it invisible. The flexible display technology was designed by Doctor Mel Meyer, who is not pleased with what Krei has done with his invention. He originally wanted it to be used for fun things at surprise parties. When Krei refuses to give back Mel's plans, he vows to get back at him. Meanwhile, Hiro struggles with keeping his Big Hero 6 identity a secret from his aunt Cass, who almost busts him from time to time. He cannot just tell her he is a superhero because she would go berserk. So, he decides to find her a date to distract her. Later at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro and his friends are visited by Krei, who wants them to inspect the Buddy Guard. Taking up what Hiro and Go Go said earlier about safe guards, it turns out the drone has some glitches that his employees could not decipher. He personally wants Hiro and his friends to make sure the drone is safe in exchange of keeping their Big Hero 6 identities a secret, much to their shock. As Krei leaves, he bumps into Cass, who was delivering Hiro's chemistry homework. Much to Hiro's displeasure, Krei and Cass instantly fall for one another. He tries to get his aunt away from Krei, but it is no use. Krei asks her out for dinner and she accepts. By evening, Hiro is still unhappy with his aunt dating Krei. While it was his idea to get Cass to date, he did not want it to be with Krei. Krei then shows up at the Lucky Cat Café with a bouquet of flowers. Cass also shows up, dressed and ready to go. Krei presents the flowers to her, and she gives them to a sulking Hiro before leaving. After dumping the flowers in the toilet, Hiro worries about what might happen if Cass and Krei's date goes well. Afraid they might get married, Hiro decides to follow them and make sure their date does not go well. Meanwhile, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi are still working on the drone. Fred later shows up with some dinner for everyone: Noodle burgers and coke. Fred accidentally spills coke on the drone, which causes it to power up and attack them. They eventually disable it and realize that its threat assessment program was shorted out when it got soaked, making it think they were all enemies. Hiro and Baymax follow Krei and Cass to a fancy restaurant, and Hiro sneaks in through the backdoor. He finds Cass and Krei sitting at a table, getting more and more acquainted with one another. They both realize that they love origami. Hiding under a serving trolley, Hiro causes a waiter to trip and spill Krei's food on his shirt. He gets ticked off, but then tries to be calm and forgivable in front of Cass. Then he goes to the washroom to get cleaned up, where he is ambushed by Doctor Mel. He has him tied up, and then walks out of the washroom looking like Krei, wearing his flexible display invention around his face. He prepares to go back to Krei Tech to steal back his plans, but is forced to take Cass along when she thinks he is the real Krei. Both Hiro and Baymax notice something is off, which is confirmed when Hiro finds Krei tied up in the washroom. Upon arriving at Krei Tech, Mel breaks into Krei's office, but Krei and Big Hero 6 are already there waiting for him. After taking back the the flexible display plans from Mel, Big Hero 6 tell Krei that he cannot sell those drones because of what happens when they get wet. Krei agrees to delay shippings until they are perfected. He then tries to get the drones to apprehend Meyer, who gets behind Fred. He ends up tickling him, causing him to ignite his flamethrower, setting off the sprinklers. The drones get wet, and they go haywire like before. They easily beat Big Hero 6, and then chase after Mel. Cass is still in the limousine showing pictures of Mochi to the chauffeur. Mel shows up and gets in the back, while Cass takes the wheel when the (totally not interested) chauffeur runs off. Racing through the streets, the drones chase after Cass and Mel. Hiro and Baymax eventually catch up with them after breaking free of their restrains. Baymax destroys two of the drones, and Hiro hitches a ride on one until it crashes. Cass and Mel escape to the woods, but one remaining drone catches up with them. Cass and Mel try to escape on foot, but become cornered until Baymax's rocket fist takes out the last drone. Afterwards, Mel is arrested, Cass dumps Krei after seeing his true colors, and Hiro has decided to stop meddling in his aunt's personal life. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Fred Supporting Cast *Aunt Cass *Mochi *Alistair Krei *Judy *Richardson Mole Villains *Mel Meyer (debut) *Buddy Guard (debut) Other *Beverly Samantha Mole (minor) *Tadashi Hamada (picture) *Felony Carl (picture) *Fred's Father (mentioned) Trivia *Herman Wexler is taking care of three chipmunks, possibly referencing Alvin and the Chipmunks. *Goof: When Cass and Krei first walk into the restaurant, Cass' purple dress turns black, then changes back in the next scene. Gallery Screenshots Hiro closeup.png Cass popcorn.png Cass movie night.png Hiro helmetless.png Binky and Richardson.png Richardson Mole 1.png Richardson Go Go and Baymax.png Richardson scanned.png Fred KreiTech ID.png Baymax ID.png Krei presentation 1.png Hiro works on helmet.png Cass workout.png MoleACGO.png Krei Tech presentation 1.png Krei Tech presentation 2.png Krei Tech presentation 3.png Krei plane.png Krei yacht.png Krei car.png Krei eagle.png Krei bike.png THINGS.png Krei ninjas.png Ninja trapped.png Buddy Guard red eye.png Buddy Guard Scan.png Krei and drone.png Krei Cloth.png Buddy Guard display.png Krei face change.png Krei Invisible Head.png Order Now!.png Krei presentation end.png Assistant and Hiro.png Safeguards.png Mel 2.png Mel and Krei.png Mel and Krei 2.png Mel drones.png Herman Wexler.png DJ 6ix Sk1llz Br0.png Theo Schwartz.png Felony Carl dating site.png Hiro Fred Wasabi computer.png Guy with mustache.png Go Go Honey chemistry.png Hiro chair.png Krei and assistant with drone.png Drone attack.png Buddy Guard evil.png Hiro Krei.png Krei and assistant at SFIT.png Be cool man.png Cass catches Krei.png Krei looking at Cass.png Cass looking at Krei.png Go Go Buddy Guard.png Flirting.png Hiro concern.png Krei Cass.png Hiro Go Go ACGO1.png Hiro Go Go ACGO2.png Pacing.png Krei tulips.png Mochi Hissing.png Cass date.png Cass and Krei go out.png Flower toilet.png Pacing again.png Baymax Mochi 1.png Hiro shock.png Baymax Mochi 2.png Honey Go Go & Wasabi.png Noodle Burger bags.png Wasabi and drone.png BH6Threat.png Buddy Guard invisible.png Ketchup.png Buddy Guard ketchup.png Krei Cass restaurant.png Baymax garbage.png Chef and Baymax.png Baymax and chef.png Baymax with garbage.png Cass looks at menu.png Hiro hides.png Cass table.png Krei with 100 bill.png Dollar crane.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 1.jpg Money Krei.png Krei spilled food.png Mel traps Krei.png Mel disguise scan.png Hiro finds Krei.png Krei Hiro scooter.png Mel and Cass.png Mel and Guard.png Mel File.png Krei and Big Hero 6.png Disguised Mel and Krei.png GoGoACGO.png HoneyACGO.png KreiACGO.png Mel and Big Hero 6.png Mel real face.png Buddy Guards.png WasabiACGO.png Buddy Guard faces.png BaymaxACGO.png Krei face laser.png Hiro and Baymax trapped.png HiroACGO.png Mochi pic 1.png Mochi pic 2.png Cass and chauffeur.png Mochi pic 3.png Mochi pic 4.png Krei heads.png Cass drives.png Mel car.png And this is why I don't date.png Wasabi cuts rope.png Scanning for Aunt Cass.png Baymax Hiro and heads.png Krei-Book Laptops Billboard.png Hiro falling.png Baymax and Hiro fly around town.png Mel window.png Mel and Cass attacked.png Rocket Punch Drone.png Cass at night.png Rocket Fist.png CassACGO.png Krei smile.png Mel captured.png Invisible Mel.png Mel arrested.png Mel in police car.png Hiro fixing punch.png Hiro's Room.png Cass waves.png Movie Time.png Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Buddy-Guard 1.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Buddy-Guard 2.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Guest ID Badge.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Krei's Private Jet.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes